Bad Game
After Red & Blue spend all their money on the worst Flame War game ever they decide to go back in time and fix it. Characters *Red *Blue *Past Red *Past Blue *Store Manager Transcript (Shows Red and Blue walking to a video game store. They enter with a game in their hands) Blue: We'd like this game please. Store Manager: Are you SURE you want this game? Red: Of course we do! Flame War 6 is awesome! So quit askin'! Store Manager: That'll be 100 dollars. Red: (hands money) Sick! Store Manager: Have a nice day. (time lapse, Red and Blue insert the game into the Xcube5000) Red: (excited) It's STARTING! Blue: (excited) This is gonna be sweet! 10 MINUTES LATER (Red & Blue have shocked faces) Red: (angry) DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT!? Blue: (angry) The writers must have fucked this game good! Red: They changed EVERYTHING we loved! Blue: They changed it to a PLATFORMER!? Red: LAME!!! Blue: Come on, let's go get our money back. (time lapse) Store Manager: I'm sorry gentlemen but I can't give you a refund because the game is already opened and you have no reciept. Blue: (to Red) What did you do wtih the reciept? Red: I thought it was toilet paper. Blue: SERIOUSLY!? Red: Sorry bro! (time lapse, Red & Blue walk out of the store) Blue: FUCK! We should have bought Flame War 5 instead! Red: What if we go back in time and fix it? Blue: Do you still have that time machine from before? Red: (pulls time machine out) Yeah! Who would get rid of a time machine!? Blue: If we use it, we can convince our past selves to buy Flame War 5 instead! Then when we return to the present, Flame War 5 will be with us instead! (to time machine) Take us back 20 minutes ago! (suddenly Red & Blue dissapear and then reapear in the same spot) Red: (confused) This thing's fucked! Blue: No look! (sees past Red & Blue) There we are! Past Blue: We'd like this game please. Past Store Manager: Are you SURE you want this game? Past Red: Of course we do! Flame War 6 is awesome! So quit askin'! Red: SO COOL! Blue: Shhh! We don't want our past selves to see us! (Red & Blue go back to the present) Red: AWESOME! Blue: Alright so it works, now we gotta go back and convince us to buy Flame War 5 Red: Can't we just BUY Flame War 5? Blue: Dude we spent all our cash on it. Red: Oh. Blue: (to time machine) Take us back 21 minutes ago! (Red & Blue go back 21 minutes ago) Red: Now what? Blue: We gotta disguise ourselves! (Past Red & Past Blue suddenly see two mustached guys who are both Red & Blue. Red has no hat on) Past Red: Who are you guys? Blue: We are two creators of Flame War 6 and we have to say: DON'T BUY THE GAME! Past Blue: Why? Red: Cuz it sucks! It's actually a platformer not a shooting game! Past Red: I don't believe you! Past Blue: Your not the two creators. We already know the two creators! Come on Red. (they enter the store and Red & Blue enter the present again) Blue: Well that didn't work! Red: We should just go back in time as OURSELVES! It doesn't matter if they see us! Blue: (sigh) Alright. (to time machine) Take us back 21 minutes ago! (Red & Blue go back 21 minutes ago and they run into their past selves and they grab them) Past Blue: HEY! (All four return to the present) Past Red: What the fuck!? Red: Sup bitches? Past Blue: Are you us? Blue: Yeah. We're from the future. But not the far future just later at this day. Past Blue: Why are you here? Blue: We came to warn you. Don't buy Flame War 6! Past Red: Why? Blue: Because it's a platformer not a shooter! Past Blue: (glares) How can we trust you? Red: CUZ WE'RE FROM THE FUTURE!!! Past Blue: Gimme that! (grabs time machine) Blue: NO! Past Red: Take us back 21 minutes ago! (Past Red & Past Blue go back 21 minutes ago) Red: Fuck. Blue: Well that's it then! Red: No it's not! (pulls out another time machine) Blue: (amazed) What? How? Red: What you think I would only buy 1 time machine!? I bought a backup time machine! Blue: (amazed) Red your a genius! Alright we gotta stop our past selves! (to time machine) Take us back 21 minutes ago! (Red & Blue go back 21 minutes ago. A chase montage begins. the past selves dissapear and Red & Blue follow them through other moments from the past including scenes from past episodes which are Trouble Date, Zombies and Shotguns, Adventures of Batman & Bloser, First Day of Cool, A Bee or Something, Gun hoe, Island Fever and Bath Rhymes. Soon the four end up back in the present) Blue: Guys stop! We're telling the truth! Past Red: No your not! Red: Even I'm telling the truth! Blue: PLEASE! BELIEVE US! Past Blue: (sigh) Fine! (to time machine) Take us back 21 minutes ago! (the past selves go back 21 minutes ago) Red: It worked! (Red & Blue high five) Blue: It should be with us now! (pulls out Flame War 5) IT WORKED! Red: Let's Play! 15 MINUTES LATER (Red & Blue have shocked faces) Red: (angry) DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT!? Blue: (angry) That was even worse! Red: Wanna go back and fix it? Blue: Yes. '-End-' Gallery Bad Game .png Bad Game 2.png Bad Game 3.png|Shocked Red & Blue. With clip from Flame War due to the time travel with episodes Bad Game 4.png|A Bee or Something Bad Game 5.png|First Day of Cool Bad Game 6.png|Gun Hoe Bad Game 7.png|Trouble Date Bad Game 8.png What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases